La Ultima Pluma
by Jas-absolutely
Summary: Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que Sakura, Shaoran, Fye, Kurogane y Mokona han comenzado su viaje en busca de las plumas y ya casi recolectaron todas. En este mundo Sakura Kinomoto y sus amigos ayudaran a Sakura y Shaoran para encontrar la ultima pluma..
1. Tokyo, Japon

Cap. 1: Tokyo, Japon

Sakura cerró los ojos con ahínco de que cuando los cerrara, recuerdos inundaran su mente.

De que de alguna manera pudiera recordar quien era esa persona… que parecía siempre faltar en su memoria.

Que parecía siempre faltar en su corazón.

Pero por más que deseaba recordar… no podía. Y de alguna manera, eso le dolía mucho. Porque sabía que aunque ya había recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos… aun faltaba una pieza y que sin ella, las demás perdían el sentido.

-Princesa… ¿se encuentra bien? – Sakura volteo hacia donde le llamaban y noto que Shaoran le observaba con preocupación.

-Si Shaoran gracias… - asintió sonriéndole calidamente.

Se encontraban en un nuevo mundo. Ya habían pasado casi 4 años desde que habían empezado a recolectar las plumas. Si Shaoran no hubiera estado todo ese tiempo con ella, probablemente las cosas habrían sido muy distintas. Pero eso no lo sabría porque desde el primer momento se mantuvo a su lado, aun sin haber amistad de por medio al principio, siempre había sido firme en encontrar las plumas, casi como si de ellas también dependiera la vida de el…

Y todo eso había hecho que Sakura le tomara un cariño enorme. O algo más, pero eso no lo sabía exactamente. Sabía que tenía un sentimiento profundo hacia el, un sentimiento… que le hacia sonreírle con una calidez única, que le hacia alegrarse, que le hacia preocuparse por el…

-¡Mokona quiere dormir con Sakura!

La bolita blanca y con orejas que era Mokona reclamo un lugar en la cama de Sakura. Apenas habían conseguido dinero para quedarse en aquel hotel. Fye se encontraba durmiendo en un sofá mientras que Kurogane se encontraba dormido sentado, algo a lo que ya se habían acostumbrado.

-Será mejor que duerma princesa… - le aconsejo Shaoran desde donde había estado observándola desde hace ya un buen rato que era de pie junto a la ventana.

Sakura le volteo a ver y abrió los labios para decir algo… pero ninguna palabra salio de ellos.

-Shaoran… - murmuro cuando al fin pudo gesticular palabra.

-Dígame princesa – dijo Shaoran tan amable como solía serlo siempre con ella.

-Puedes decirme Sakura… mi padre me dijo que las personas cercanas pueden llamarse por su nombre de pila… - Sakura hablo todo eso en voz apenas audible aunque no estaba segura si era porque no quería despertar a Fye y Kurogane o por alguna otra razón que no parecía poder explicar de todas maneras.

Shaoran no dijo nada al principio. No había podido evitar recordar que alguna vez, hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, la misma Sakura había dicho lo mismo. Pero ella no lo recordaba. O al menos no lo recordaría a el.

Sabia que no faltaba mucho para terminar de recolectar las plumas, y Sakura ya había recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Pero el seguía faltando en todos y cada uno de ellos. Durante el transcurso de aquel enorme viaje que emprendieron, su corazón había tenido una esperanza en el fondo (muy en el fondo) de que quizás ella lo recordaría.

Pero también, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, esa esperanza se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco al notar que ella no lo recordaba de ninguna manera.

Aunque eso no era muy alentador, probablemente hubiera dado su vida a cambio de la de ella y con tal de haber recuperado las plumas y de que ella viviera y recordara la mayor parte de su vida, el sacrificio que hacia no importaba. No importaba mientras la viera sonreír.

Pero…

¿Seria eso _suficiente_?...

-Es mejor que duerma princesa… - murmuro Shaoran apartando la vista de la verde mirada de Sakura que parecía esperar alguna respuesta.

Sakura no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se tapo con las cobijas junto con Mokona.

-Shaoran esta triste – le murmuro antes de dormir. Y aunque le hubiera gustado preguntar porque no estaba segura si Shaoran habría dejado de escuchar, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir. Mañana seria un largo día…

Shaoran observo como Sakura se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos durmiendo con Mokona.

Se pregunto si realmente habría creído que algún día el y ella realmente estarían juntos.

Una vez Fye le había dicho que pensara egoístamente, que no pensara por el bien de Sakura, sino por el bien de el mismo y así había decidido que salvaría a Sakura no por ella sino porque el la necesitaba.

Pero… ¿Por qué la necesitaba?

Porque la quería mucho

Pero… ¿Solo la quería¿No habría otro sentimiento de por medio?

Y fue entonces cuando no respondió, se dio cuenta de que era muy estupida la pregunta. Sabia que había otro sentimiento de por medio mucho mas fuerte que solo "quererla"

Pero ella era Sakura, la princesa del reino Clow, la heredera al trono…

Y por encima de eso. Ella no podría recordarlo jamás. No podría recordar que se habían conocido desde niños, que Sakura le había mostrado aquella calida sonrisa miles de veces y jamás recordaría todo lo que le había enseñado…

En cierta manera, el seguía siendo un total extraño para ella…

Negó con la cabeza mientras observaba en la ventana donde una alta torre se mostraba brillando a la luz de la luna.

"Tokyo jovencito, estas en Tokyo" le había dicho un viejito.

Tokyo, Japón era el lugar donde se encontraban…


	2. Li Shaoran

Cap. 2

-¿Tiene hambre princesa? – preguntó Shaoran. Ya habían caminado durante horas y horas en aquella agitada ciudad. Habían tenido que vender su ropa el día anterior para conseguir dinero para el hotel y para conseguir una ropa que fuera de acuerdo con aquel mundo y pudieran pasar desapercibidos.

-Estoy bien – contesto Sakura sonriendo. Ha decir verdad, tenia algo de hambre pero no valía la pena preocupar de mas al pobre de Shaoran.

-Estamos caminando a lo estupido – gruño Kurogane

-Deberíamos separarnos – sugirió Fye tan sonriente como siempre mientras le picaba la espalda a Kurogane con el dedo índice. Le encantaba molestarlo y no lo iba a negar jamás.

-¡Deja de picarme la espalda! – le grito Kurogane.

-¡Mokona ira con Kurorin! – exclamo Mokona que iba en los brazos de Sakura.

-Tu no iras conmigo bola blanca – gruño Kurogane

-Ira conmigo Kuropipi puede ir solo – dijo Fye y Kurogane empezó a exclamar que no le llamara de esa manera. De una manera tan alta que las personas comenzaban a quedarse viéndoles.

-Mokona con Fye y yo con Sakura, Kurogane puede ir solo – Shaoran se hizo escuchar entre los gritos de Kurogane y este quedo en silencio – solo que Mokona no este tan lejos para poder entender lo que dicen las personas – añadió

-¡Si señor! – dijo Fye y se encamino con Mokona en brazos.

-Estate alerta chico – le advirtió Kurogane antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla y caminar.

-No se separe de mi princesa – dijo Shaoran y se encaminaron los dos. Esperaban encontrar la pluma en algún lugar. Pero no parecía que Sakura sintiera algo (la pluma siempre la llamaba de alguna manera) y caminaron probablemente una hora hasta que llegaron a la torre que Shaoran había observado en la noche anterior.

-Hay que subir – señalo Sakura la punta de la torre.

-Pero… princesa…

-Subamos Shaoran – pidió Sakura. Y Shaoran tuvo que asentir al mirar los ojos verdes de la princesa. Se encaminaron a la entrada de la torre y conocieron que había ascensores, unos cuartos extraños que subían a la parte superior de la torre. En verdad aquel mundo era diferente a los demás y ambos tenían un deja vú al estar ahí…

Llegaron a la parte mas alta de la torre donde había algo llamado "miradores" si metías algunas monedas te permitía mirar la ciudad mas de cerca con unas lentes extrañas.

Después decidió asomarse un poco desde las rejas mientras Shaoran apoyado en ella y con las manos en los bolsillos la observaba de nuevo perdido en pensamientos…

-¿Sakura? – alguien le llamo, alguien que no era Shaoran. Un alto hombre de alrededor de 22 o 23 años se acerco a ella y Shaoran se paro frente a ella con precaución.

-¿Quién es us…?

Shaoran dejo la pregunta inacabada y no era para menos. El hombre que había llamado a Sakura era idéntico a Shaoran solo que con unos 3 o 4 años mas de edad. El hombre también parecía estar bastante asombrado.

-¿Sakura¿Tú eres Sakura? – fue la única pregunta que el hombre atino a hacer.

-Si – asintió Sakura

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere de Sakura? – pregunto Shaoran a la defensiva. No podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a la princesa.

-Li Shaoran… ¿Sakura en verdad eres tú? – contesto el hombre. Sakura no contesto nada. ¿Li Shaoran¿Shaoran?

-Creo que esta confundido señor…

-No… Sakura eres tú, eres…

-Aléjese por favor - advirtió Shaoran al ver que el hombre comenzaba a acercarse.

Si bien Li Shaoran sabía mucha magia al ser el Jefe del Clan Li, nunca le había pasado algo similar. Aquel muchacho era idéntico a el cuando tenía unos 18 o 19 años…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Será mejor que se vaya o…

-¡Shaoran espera! – Sakura le tomo por el brazo, al ver como Shaoran se acercaba peligrosamente al desconocido.

Este último se detuvo inmediatamente al contacto con Sakura.

El desconocido les miro y se acerco un poco mas hacia Sakura mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura

El hombre la observo perspicaz

-¿No eres… Sakura Kinomoto? – preguntó

-No, me llamo Sakura y el es Shaoran… - El desconocido les miro aun con curiosidad pero ahora más que nada los miraba con sorpresa.

-Me llamo Li Shaoran – se presentó – y no quiero causarle ningún daño a la señorita Clow – le aseguro al joven Shaoran quien aun parecía desconfiado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Fye y Kurogane deben estar buscándonos – le murmuro a Sakura.

-Ha sido todo un placer hasta luego – se despidió Sakura educadamente

-Esperen… ustedes ¿Son de aquí? – preguntó Li Shaoran

-No lo somos señor pero debemos irnos… - Sakura aun conservaba los buenos modales incluso en situaciones tan… extrañas si es que esa palabra podía definir la situación.

-¿Tienen donde quedarse? – preguntó Li Shaoran insistiendo aun cuando ellos ya habían dado varios pasos lejos de el.

-Ese no es problema…

Entonces Li Shaoran lo sintió.

Había estado tan sorprendido que por un momento olvido que lo había llevado hasta Tokyo después de muchos años de haber dejado ya Japón.

La magia, había dicho su madre, estaba un poco descontrolada por otra, una muy poderosa, que de un momento a otro había llegado y había provocado ciertos desordenes, los espectros estaban mas activos de lo normal y eso podía llegar a ser bastante peligroso.

Habían sentido aquel poder ahí en Japón y como el Jefe del Clan era algo que el tenia que ver personalmente.

Así que había viajado a Japón, y específicamente a Tokyo.

Su experiencia en magia le decía que aquel poder tenia algo que ver significativamente con aquellos dos jóvenes que eran idénticos a el y a Sakura Kinomoto (a pesar de no verla desde hace ya muchos años) solo que con unos 3 o 4 años menos. No podía ser coincidencia.

_No existen las coincidencias… solo lo necesario_

Las palabras que Eriol Hiragizawa le había dicho algún día cuando aun eran niños le resonaron en la mente.

-No gracias – refunfuño Shaoran. Ese hombre le daba mal espina.

-Pero… no tenemos donde quedarnos – le murmuro Sakura y una gotita comenzó a crecer en la nuca de Shaoran.

-Mi casa esta suficientemente grande y pueden quedarse no tengo ningún problema… - dijo el hombre.

-Es un desconocido princesa – le murmuro Shaoran.

-Se llama Li Shaoran… se que es extraño que se llame como tu y se parezcan pero… no tenemos donde quedarnos ni comida y no tenemos dinero… prometo que encontrare un trabajo y pondré mi esfuerzo Shaoran – le explico Sakura.

Shaoran estaba distante, su mente estaba lejos, pero ella sabia que de alguna manera se esforzaba por permanecer junto a ella, para protegerla. Pero Sakura no podía evitar notar que Shaoran estaba distinto…

-Esta bien princesa…

-Gracias – le murmuro y lentamente deslizo su mano con la de el. El contacto provoco que Shaoran sintiera el calor llegar a sus mejillas con rapidez y después de que ella le diera un suave apretón que parecía decir "Todo estará bien" le soltó.

-¿Qué dicen? – pregunto Li Shaoran quien aun esperaba respuesta.

-Nos quedaremos con usted mientras conseguimos dinero para pagar un hotel – aseguro Sakura y Li Shaoran asintió sonriendo… ¿Sonriendo?...


	3. Sakura Kinomoto

**Cap. 3**

No era que se quejara de ayudar a aquel mocoso y a aquella princesa. Pero el caminar no ayudaba en nada y eso le fastidiaba, al menos ahora podía pensar con más claridad estando lejos de aquel mago chiflado y la bola de arroz blanco fastidiosa.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había dejado el reino donde vivía.

Cada vez que cambiaban de mundo había deseado fervientemente que fuera el Japón que el conocía.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no pasaría eso.

Le resultaba jodidamente frustrante haberse dado cuenta de muchas cosas estando lejos de casa.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, de eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Ahora se encontraba buscando las plumas de aquella princesa, eso le beneficiaba, eso le daba una razón para pelear, aunque el gusto por matar se le había ido desvaneciendo gracias al hechizo que Tomoyo había puesto en el.

Tomoyo…

Cuando una vez el mocoso le contó algo sobre su pasado. De cómo había conocido a la princesa Sakura y otras cosas. En cierto modo le recordó un poco a el mismo.

También había conocido a la princesa Tomoyo cuando apenas era un niño.

Siempre había sido difícil. A pesar de que ella le hablaba mucho, normalmente lo que el quería hacer es entrenar, aprender a ser tan bueno y mejor que lo había sido su padre.

Pero la princesa Tomoyo siempre estaba ahí. A pesar de que el la hubiera preferido lejos.

Se había acostumbrado a ella. E incluso podía decir que le había tomado cierto cariño

Porque en cierta manera, le recordaba a su madre…

Pero ella era la que lo había mandado lejos, a pesar de que siempre la habría protegido con su vida.

La había mandado con esa maldita bruja dimensional quien le había mandado a otros mundos junto con una princesa sin recuerdos, un muchacho, un mago chiflado y una blanca bola de arroz molesta.

Y he ahí en un viaje que parecía no acabar nunca.

Y ahora era cuando comprendía que extrañaba a Japón

Que extrañaba a Tomoyo.

Era extraño, describir esa situación. El decir que sentía algo por ella se le hacia algo demasiado común para decir. Pero si había alguna manera sencilla de explicar: si sentía algo por ella… algo que no sabía como definir exactamente. Pero que le hacia mas doloroso estar tan lejos de ella…

-¡Kuropipi! – le llamaba el mago.

El ninja puso los ojos en blanco con algo de desesperación.

-¿Encontraron algo? – pregunto aunque su sexto sentido ya le tenia una respuesta.

-No ¿No has visto a Shaoran y Sakura?

-Aquí estamos – la voz de Shaoran les interrumpió.

Llegaban de frente y junto con ellos iba un hombre alto y que extrañamente, se parecía a Shaoran solo que con algunos años de mas.

-¿Encontra…?

-¿Quién es? – interrumpió Kurogane a Fye.

-Se llama Li Shaoran y ha prometido darnos un lugar donde quedarnos – contesto Sakura – al menos hasta que consigamos un poco más de dinero – añadió.

Kurogane observo al hombre con la misma desconfianza que Shaoran.

-Tu¿Estas de acuerdo? – le pregunto y Shaoran no hizo mas que encogerse de hombros levemente.

Mokona por su parte observaba a Shaoran y a Li al mismo tiempo con sorpresa.

-¡Oh¡Son idénticos! – exclamó

-¿¿Qué es eso?? – pregunto Li.

-Es Kuropopi, se que es aterrador pero en verdad es buena persona… - aclaró Fye a pesar de que Li se refería mas bien a Mokona.

-Lo que va a ser aterrador es tu muerte si no te callas – exclamo Kurogane alzando un puño y Fye comenzó a reír.

-El es el mago Fye y el ninja de aca es Kurogane – les presento Sakura sonriéndole. _"puede que no sea Sakura… pero su sonrisa es idéntica…"_

-¡Mokona Modoki! – se presentó Mokona.

-Un placer… Sakura, por aca por favor – dijo Li y a Shaoran no se le escapo que le tomo del hombro para guiarla hacia donde tenían que ir.

--

-Creo que llegare tarde… - murmuro Sakura Kinomoto mientras tomaba sus llaves para salir de su apartamento con toda la prisa posible que tenía.

A pesar de tener ya 22 años, la joven de ojos verdes no había dejado de ser igual de despistada y aun tenia aquel mal habito de despertarse tarde así tuviera miles de despertadores a su alrededor.

Ese día tenia que ir a la universidad para revisar los resultados de los últimos exámenes que había hecho y después de eso tendría unas buenas vacaciones bien merecidas después del estudio realizado que en si era bastante para ella.

Salio corriendo del apartamento donde vivía con su padre. Aunque había sido un poco triste dejar Tomoeda, una universidad buena de Tokyo era algo mejor para ella, además de que su hermano también se había ido un buen tiempo atrás de Tomoeda para estudiar medicina.

Aun así Yukito seguía visitándolos con frecuencia y si ella necesitaba de Yue podía comunicarse con el, además de estudiar, había continuado con su magia.

Tomoyo por otro lado, se había ido desde hace mucho a América y por lo poco que sabia de ella ahora era una modelo reconocida, sin embargo ya tenia mucho tiempo sin hablarle ni mucho menos verla.

Llegó apenas rozando el tiempo para ver sus calificaciones y espero con ansiedad a que la llamaran y después de esperar casi una hora por fin pudo ver sus resultados con lo que salio suspirando de alivio pues había pasado todo bien.

Contenta, decidió dar un paseo por el centro de Tokyo y festejar ella sola sus bellas calificaciones.

Sin embargo como ya mencionamos, Sakura sigue siendo tan despistada como para notar que alguien esta tan cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para chocar.

-¡¡Lo siento muchísimo!! – exclamo la voz de una joven que le era bastante familiar.

-Estoy bien es que soy muy despistada y…

Sakura se quedo en silencio al ver a la joven con la que había tropezado. Sentía como si estuviera frente a un espejo y ella misma se devolviera la verde mirada.

Ni siquiera noto que aquella joven que extrañamente parecía ser idéntica a ella, iba acompañada de un muchacho y tres hombres altos.

-¿Sakura? – uno de los tres hombres le llamo y volteo a ver quien era enseguida, pero no por eso dejo de notar que la joven que estaba frente a ella también volteo.

-Sha… ¿Li? – titubeo Sakura al ver a su ex compañero de clase y amigo de la infancia.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto? – pregunto Li sorprendido. Trataba de que aquella famosa frase del Mago Clow y Eriol se apegaran a lo sucedido pero esas coincidencias no dejaban de ser extrañas… demasiado extrañas para el.

-Si Li soy yo… - Sakura Kinomoto se sonrojo suavemente y es que no era para menos. A pesar de haberlo conocido cuando apenas eran unos niños, a ella no se le olvidaba que había sido una persona sumamente importante para el, por no mencionar lo guapo que se encontraba ahora, alto y mas fornido por supuesto, el cabello castaño le caía en la frente de su rostro apuesto. Sin duda ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Y Li no estaba en mejores condiciones. Observaba a Sakura apenas conciente de que era ella puesto que también había una Sakura de menor edad a su lado.

Pero la Sakura que ahora observaba era muy diferente a como la recordaba. El cabello que siempre le había llegado a los hombros, ahora le caía con gracia en los hombros hasta llega a media espalda, era mucho mas alta que antes y su cuerpo estaba bien formado como el de una mujer muy bella, lo que no había cambiado eran aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, seguían igual de brillantes y alegres que cuando la había conocido.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? – se preguntaron al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron también.

Por otro lado la princesa Sakura y Shaoran observaban a la recién llegada con asombro de ver lo parecida que era a la princesa y no eran los únicos, Kurogane, Fye y Mokona también la observaban con desconcierto.

-¿Quién es esa¿Por qué es tan parecida a la princesa? – pregunto en susurros bruscamente Kurogane.

-No tengo… idea alguna – le contesto Shaoran mientras observaba como Li y la recién llegada Sakura se observaban con cierto sonrojo en las mejillas y como abrían los labios tratando de decir algo pero no decían nada.

A pesar de que Yuuko les había advertido que se encontrarían a personas iguales de otros mundos, y si que se habían encontrado a personas, jamás habían encontrado a personas idénticas a ellos mismos.

Sin duda aquel era un mundo extraño


	4. ¿Hasta Cuando?

Cap 4

-…lo que sabemos es que ya no faltan muchas plumas por recolectar…

Shaoran termino de hablar e incluso al hacerlo se sentía algo cansado después de explicarles todo (con algunas excepciones como que la princesa no lo recordaba o algo sobre su relación anterior). Aun así no estaba muy seguro de porque había explicado todo eso, en parte era porque la princesa se lo había pedido y a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Kurogane, explico y continuo hablando hasta acabar el relato el cual terminaba justo en ese punto en donde se encontraban ahora y al verlo de esa manera, realmente habían pasado ya por mucho…

Tanto la mujer llamada Sakura y Li Shaoran se veían sorprendidos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó Kurogane con brusquedad – No creo que sea exactamente una coincidencia que ella sea tan parecida a la princesa y el a Shaoran…

-Bueno… - Shaoran miro a Sakura como si le pidiera ayuda para contestar.

Todos se encontraban en la casa que Shaoran tenía en Tokyo y ahora que aquel ninja había preguntado eso realmente era difícil contestar. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para explicarle a Sakura su visita en Tokyo después de muchos años de no ir a Japón y por supuesto ambos se sentían algo extraños estando ahí junto con unos personajes extraños que decían venir de algún otro mundo y mas extraño que eso era que dos de ellos eran idénticos a ambos.

Totalmente idénticos excepto que con unos años menos.

-Sakura Kinomoto… tengo 22 años y… bueno no tengo la menor idea de porque ella sea igual a mi… - trato de explicar Sakura algo incomoda – pero puedo decirles que es extraño que me hablen de Clow, yo… tengo esto…

Sakura Kinomoto saco algunas cartas que llevaba en el bolso siempre por si las dudas y se las mostró a los presentes.

-Las Cartas Sakura – murmuro Li al verlas.

-¿Cartas¿Cartas de Poder? He escuchado mucho sobre eso pero nunca fue mi especialidad – comento Fye sonriendo igual que siempre.

-Si son cartas de poder, sin embargo estas cartas… estar cartas antes le pertenecieron al mago Clow Reed

-¿Papa? – murmuró la princesa frunciendo el ceño – Papa nunca menciono algo así.

Sakura miro a Shaoran como pidiendo ayuda pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Todo aquello era muy extraño. Una chica que parecía ser la princesa de un reino llamado Clow, las plumas que eran sus recuerdos, viajeros que cruzaban dimensiones de mundos… aun así, Sakura Kinomoto sentía que aquella joven se le hacia conocida. Como si una vez la hubiera visto… le hubiera hablado…

-Yo por otro lado soy el jefe del Clan Li de China, la mayoría del Clan tiene poderes mágicos pero hay algunas excepciones… - explico Li. Se quedaron mirando por un buen rato sin saber que hacer.

-Señorito Shaoran… ¿Desea alguna otra cosa? – Wei el mayordomo de Li entro a la pequeña salita.

-¿Eh? Ah… si por favor prepara las habitaciones de huéspedes para mis visitas y conducelos a ellas por favor Wei – Li Shaoran se encontraba pensando. Había leído innumerables libros de magia pero pocos hablaban sobre si existían algunos otros mundos o dimensiones, aunque por ahora lo mas seguro es que realmente existieran dado las consecuencias.

-Gracias por todo – menciono la princesa con una sonrisa antes de seguir a los demás en dirección a las habitaciones.

"_Es idéntica…"_

-Descansen un rato – le contesto Li y después de una leve reverencia de parte de Sakura se retiro junto con Shaoran quien aun la esperaba mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido las actitudes de la joven princesa.

En cuanto se fueron Sakura se levanto como si el sillón tuviera una chinche que le hubiera picado.

-Creo que… es mejor que yo también me retire – menciono sin mirar directamente a Li.

-Creo que debemos hablar – le negó Shaoran. Todo aquello era lo suficientemente extraño como para pensar en otras cosas. No creía que aquellos encuentros fueran exactamente alguna coincidencia. Sakura asintió algo apenada y volvió a sentarse. Una vez más, Li Shaoran demostraba la seriedad de siempre, algo que siempre la había hecho sentirse bastante cohibida ante ciertas situaciones.

-Bien – accedió.

-No estoy en Japón por casualidad Sakura, hemos sentido incluso desde Hong Kong algún extraño poder – explicó Shaoran

-Si los espectros y fantasmas han estado mucho mas inquietos de lo normal es por eso que últimamente cargo mas con las cartas – asintió Sakura.

-Exactamente, la magia… no la has sentido ¿Descontrolada? – preguntó Shaoran.

-Pues… ha decir verdad, las cartas también han estado muy inquietas y cuando quiero usarlas se descontrolan, incluso Kero dicen que siente que algo va mal… no he hablado con Yue pero…

-Ese poder es el que me trajo de vuelta a Japón la magia se encuentra descontrolada incluso en China y eso es por aquel extraño poder… un poder que sentí al ver a aquella princesa idéntica a ti – interrumpió Shaoran con la seriedad que solo el podía conseguir.

-No lo sentí mucho…

-Yo si, y con mucha fuerza… según ellos buscan las plumas de la alas de aquella princesa, plumas que eran su corazón y sus memorias…

Shaoran miro significativamente a Sakura.

-No creerás que… las plumas son ¿Son aquel poder que sientes?

-Es muy obvio, en aquella joven se siente un poder extraño y fuerte, muy poderoso – aseguro Shaoran. Pero Sakura le miro confundida. Ella no había sentido nada extraño, nada anormal, sentía mucha simpatía con la joven… como si de alguna manera… la conociera.

-Pero yo no sentí nada… - expresó Sakura.

-Eso es extraño…

-¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarles a conseguir la pluma? – pregunto Sakura aunque su sexto femenino podía intuir la respuesta.

-Por lo que nos han contado si aquellas plumas caen en malas manos son bastante peligrosas… y la magia esta bastante descontrolada…

Sakura observo a Li por un momento. Se veía preocupado, como si tratara de resolver algún acertijo demasiado importante, demasiado contundente, como si tratara de recordar algo que ya había olvidado…

-Creo que deberíamos tratar de comunicarnos con Eriol… si algo malo esta pasando, el sabrá que sucede, quizás el sepa, quizás… - y se quedó callada. Hace mucho que no hablaba con Eriol, hace mucho tiempo que no había hablado con Shaoran…

-No será mala idea quizás… tratare de contactarlo por mis medios… por ahora… hay que tratar de ser precavidos, y hay que tratar de encontrar aquella pluma lo antes posible… -

Por primera vez en un buen rato observo a la mujer que antes había sido su amiga de infancia. Se veía tan cambiada y a la vez tan igual que resultaba complicado decir que era exactamente ella, se veía tan… se veía como…

Se veía como la princesa.

--

-Han llegado… - Fei Wong Reed observaba a una extraña pantalla que se suponia tenia que mostrar cada movimiento que hiciera la princesa Sakura y sus acompañantes, pero por ahora no mostraba nada.

Absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Xing Huo le miraba despectivamente.

-Seishirou lo sabe… y eso es suficiente…

--

Wei, el mayordomo de Li, les miraba esperando una respuesta, tenían dos habitaciones disponibles solo tenían que decidir quien se quedaba en cada cual.

Kurogane esperaba que en cualquier habitación que se quedara no importara con tal de no estar con aquel mago fastidioso o aquella bola de arroz, y por supuesto Fye no se hubiera quejado si se pudiera quedar con la princesa o Mokona… pero al notar la mirada que Shaoran le dirigía a la princesa.

_Esa mirada_, suspiro con fuerza espantando a todos pero al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos le pusieran atención.

-Creo que la princesa debería quedarse con Shaoran… por si algo sucede estarás con ella – aseguro Fye.

Kurogane gruño con fuerza.

-De ninguna manera me quedare contigo

-Entonces puedes dormir afuera Gran Cachorro – comento Fye alegre mientras recordaba su apodo en el País de Outo y entrando a una de las habitaciones.

-¡No me llames de esa manera! – reclamo Kurogane refunfuñando y no le quedo otra que entrar a la misma habitación.

-Mokona quiere quedarse con Fye – y sin más la pequeña bolita que descansaba en los brazos de Sakura brinco hacia la misma habitación.

-Síganme por favor – les pido Wei educadamente a Shaoran y a Sakura que se habían quedado en el pasillo algo aturdidos de la pelea de Fye y Kurogane.

Ambos lo siguieron hasta una habitación donde había dos camas individuales.

-Si necesitan algo solo llámenme –

-Gracias – le sonrió Sakura al mayordomo y el anciano no dudo ni un momento en devolverle la sonrisa con la misma amabilidad para después salir de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Shaoran deposito sus ropas normales en una de las camas y se dirigió a la ventana para comprobar que estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Shaoran-Kun… - le llamo Sakura con timidez.

-Dígame Princesa Sakura

-¿Nunca has sentido como si… como si ya conocieras a una persona aunque nunca la hayas visto…? – preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran medito la respuesta para después asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-Algunas veces princesa

-A mi solo 2 veces… contigo y ahora con la señorita Kinomoto – Sakura le miro con cierta ansiedad – ella se ve muy amable…

-Si… - "_Idéntica a la princesa"_ pensó.

-Al igual que el joven Li – añadió Sakura y ante esta mención Shaoran apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño un poco.

De alguna manera sentía algo de aversión hacia aquel hombre que parecía tener excesiva confianza en la princesa.

-Son amables si…

Sakura miro como Shaoran se volteaba de nuevo a la ventana y recordó que la noche anterior Mokona había mencionado en un susurro solo para ella que se encontraba triste.

No tenia una idea de que hacer ya que después de eso ultimo que había dicho, había dado paso a un silencio incomodo, de esos silencios que Sakura no soportaba.

Sin pensarlo se acerco lentamente y le tomo la mano con suavidad.

Y Shaoran que estaba de espaldas se espanto un poco al sentir el contacto calido de la mano de Sakura.

-Había algo que quería decirte... Shaoran-Kun… - le dijo Sakura dulcemente

-Dígame… princesa

-Has estado a mi lado durante todo este tiempo… si no fuera por ti… la mayoría de mis plumas seguirían perdidas… debes de haber sido alguien… alguien muy especial para mi – Sakura hizo una leve pausa. Esa escena le recordaba algo a Shaoran… algo que no quería que ocurriera de nuevo pero… - espero que… cuando acabemos de recolectar mis plumas yo pueda recordarte y así saber y…

Shaoran volteo y con una rapidez extrema y unos muy buenos reflejos, sostuvo a la princesa quien había cerrado los ojos y parecía desmayada.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, y probablemente tampoco seria la última.

Aun así, aquellos desmayos que ocurrían cada vez que Sakura trataba de recordarlo no eran nada placenteros ni mucho menos, empeoraban su estado de ánimo.

Sostuvo con más fuerza a Sakura conteniendo algo que no le ocurría muy a menudo.

Conteniendo lágrimas.

El tenia que se fuerte, por el y por ella. Tenia que serlo…

Tomo a Sakura en brazos y la deposito con suavidad en una de las camas.

"_¿hasta cuando terminara esto?"_ se preguntó Shaoran.


	5. Viajes a Japón, viajes de regreso

Cap. 5

La oscura figura de una bella y alta mujer se delineaba entre las sombras.

-Creo que has esperado demasiado… - le murmuró a alguien que se encontraba sentado en un sillón de orejas y un resplandor paso con rapidez en la escena. El resplandor de algunas gafas.

-Tienes razón, pero de todas maneras viajaremos a Tokyo mañana por la mañana… espero que a Spi no le moleste… - contesto la persona sentada.

-Ayer pude sentir perfectamente como…

-Creo que cualquier persona con magia pudo sentirlo… es un poder extremadamente fuerte, idéntico al que llego hace tiempo pero con mas intensidad que el primero…

-¿Crees que sea peligroso?

La persona sentada se inclino un poco hacia delante y la luz de la luna lo ilumino. Era un hombre joven, no mas de 23 años, llevaba gafas y detrás de ellas unos ojos azul oscuro brillaban con desconcierto, mientras decidió pasar su mano derecha por el espeso cabello que era del mismo color que los ojos, algo muy contrastante con su blanca tez.

-Debe serlo si nuestro viejo amigo Li Shaoran intenta contactarme… espero que ya hayas hecho las maletas Nakuru – le dijo a la mujer - no quiero nada a la ultima hora como acostumbras

-Descuida, ya he preparado todo… - le contestó la mujer con una semi sonrisa

--

-Así que es idéntica a ti… y el otro muchacho es idéntico al chino… - murmuró Kero pensativamente después de escuchar el relató de Sakura.

-Shaoran dice que aquella princesa es muy poderosa, que tiene algún extraño poder… sin embargo yo no sentí absolutamente nada… ¿Por qué crees que sea?

-No lo se… debo admitir que no es normal siendo una maestra de cartas poderosa… ¿Cuándo veras a Li de nuevo? – preguntó Kero mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Dijo que llamaría si había novedades de la pluma…

Sakura frunció el ceño dándole la espalda por unos minutos a Kero. Sin duda, Li Shaoran seguía siendo alguien serio, con muchas responsabilidades… además de que era bastante apuesto. Pero eso no quitaba que olvidara las palabras que había dicho cuando se despidieron ese mismo día…

_-¿Crees que sirva de ayuda… para esto de las plumas? _

_-No lo se Sakura… pero preferiría que te mantuvieras al margen de esto – Shaoran Li la observaba con seriedad – a nadie le gustaría que te pasara algo malo_

_-¡Tampoco estoy tan indefensa! Además…_

_-Si sucede algo te llamare… ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Shaoran a manera de despedida. La verdad era que se sentía algo extraño con su presencia. Ya fuera porque de niños… ni que mencionarlo…_

_O porque temía que si la miraba no podría despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos de un verde brillante y hermoso…_

_Por supuesto era algo que Sakura ignoro cuando se fue de ahí bastante molesta por las ultimas palabras de su ex compañero de primaria._

Por alguna extraña razón Li no era igual de amable con ella que con la joven princesa Sakura. Por no mencionar que le había dado bastante vergüenza verlo como sin nada después de tantos años… y aun así, la había tratado casi igual que cuando se habían conocido. Igual de serio…

-Solo espero que eso no cause demasiados problemas – comentó el Guardián antes de comer la ultima cucharada del flan.

No tenia idea de que le esperaba, a el y a su ama.

--

Cuando Li Shaoran despertó con hambre en la mañana, lo primero que noto fue un delicioso sabor a pastel recién horneado. Si sabia tan bien como olía sin duda Wei era un cocinero excelente así que bajo después de una buena ducha y vestirse a la cocina.

Pero no se encontró con Wei en ella sino que la princesa Sakura estaba sentada en la barra y observaba sonriendo al rubio mago que sacaba un pastel del horno.

-¡Esta listo! – exclamó poniéndolo frente a la princesa – Buenos días joven Li si gusta puede sentarse y comer del pastel

Al escuchar eso, casi por instinto Sakura volteo hacia la puerta donde Li Shaoran.

-Buenos días – le sonrió – Shaoran-kun y Kurogane-San salieron esta mañana esperando encontrar la pluma…

-¿Han salido¿Sin conocer la ciudad? – pregunto Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

-No se preocupe – le tranquilizo Fye – ambos son capaces de arreglárselas solos y Mokona fue con ellos así que estarán bien

Shaoran no tuvo mas remedio que asentir mientras Fye le servia un pedazo de pastel a cada uno.

-¿Durmieron bien? – preguntó

-No recuerdo muy bien que hacia antes de dormir… - murmuro Sakura.

-Como un bebe – sonrió Fye.

Después de eso se dedicaron a comer los pedazos de pastel y Shaoran no dejo de observar a Sakura ni un instante.

Se veía… exactamente igual a la Sakura que el había conocido cuando aun iba en primaria… exactamente igual

Los mismos ojos de un cristalino color verde, la misma sonrisa, la misma amabilidad, la misma bondad… la misma gentileza.

Si aquella princesa se dejara crecer el cabello a donde lo tenía Sakura ahora o si la misma Sakura se recortara el cabello y lo tuviera como cuando era niña, seria difícil decir quien era quien.

Acabaron de desayunar y Sakura se levanto a recoger los trastes a pesar de que Fye le dijo que estaba bien ella respondió con una sonrisa diciendo que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Fue entonces cuando reparo en la ropa que Sakura llevaba.

El día anterior la había visto vestida con una faldita sencilla y una playera azul.

Sin embargo esta vez parecía usar unas ropas bastante extrañas y antiguas. Y claro, si ella estaba usando las vestimentas que solía usar siempre desde que estaba en el Reino Clow.

-¿Así se visten en tu reino? – le pregunto Shaoran con curiosidad y ella respondió con un sonrojo.

-Solo los que viven en el castillo visten esto, la gente común usa ropas normales… - explicó.

-Ya veo…

Fye no había dicho palabra, sino mas bien había observado cada reacción o movimiento del hombre que les había dado su hogar por un tiempo… y no era que encontrara algo anormal, simplemente había un embelesamiento al ver a la princesa.

Así que seguramente era por eso que Shaoran se encontraba tan preocupado en quedarse a vivir ahí.

Nunca habían tenido problemas con las personas amables de los distintos mundos, y a pesar de que este hombre parecía igual de amable, Shaoran se había mostrado desconfiado… y solo era porque aquel hombre parecía estar demasiado interesado en la princesa.

Aunque pudo notar que el día anterior, aquella señorita que era idéntica a la princesa, tenia algo que ver con Li… quizás era por eso que se mostraba de aquella manera con la princesa y es que eran realmente idénticas.

--

Entró a su auto con cristales oscuros y los flashes de las cámaras cesaron sabiendo que era lo último de la noche. Había sido una pasarela mas pero no por eso la menos pesada, cada vez las cosas eran mas difíciles y el publico mas complicado de complacer.

Aun así la famosa modelo oriental, había dado una muestra de su elegancia y porte además de su reconocida belleza.

Llegó a casa cansada y estresada y se sentó en el sofá cómodamente a oscuras.

Añoraba la vida tranquila que alguna vez tuvo en Japón pero no se atrevía a volver. No después de que su madre la hubiera mandado a América sin su consentimiento y a pesar de que ella se negaba.

Por más que pedía una razón su madre siempre se negó a dársela y ahora no pensaba volver.

Volteo hacia una repisa donde se encontraban fotos de las personas que alguna vez considero sus verdaderos amigos y por supuesto la pequeña Sakura figuraba entre ellos en especial. A lado de las fotos, se encontraba el teléfono con la contestadora ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Un foquito de color rojo parpadeaba con intensidad en la oscuridad de la sala, lo que significaba que había mensajes de voz sin leer.

Titubeo un momento antes de apretar el botón que haría que los escuchara. Probablemente solo fueran de agencias de modelos o cosas de ese estilo.

Pero con un suspiro de fastidio decidió apretar el botón.

-Hola hija mía… - la modelo abrió sus ojos sorprendida… aquella era la voz de su madre – necesito que regreses a Japón… es hora de que entiendas… es hora de que escuches mi explicación de porque terminaste haya… probablemente, no quieras escucharme, pero es necesario que regreses, no queda mucho tiempo… no olvides que te quiero hija hasta pronto

La grabación término, igual de rápido que había comenzado y Tomoyo Daidouji miro a la contestadora como si esperara a que la voz de su madre continuara hablando.

Pero no lo hizo.

¿Regresaría?

Su madre realmente se escuchaba preocupada…

--

Sakura se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Li con indecisión… no sabia si tocar el timbre o mejor salir de ahí corriendo lo más rápido posible…

-Toca ya el timbre Sakura necesito ver a la princesa que dices – insistió Kerberos sacando la cabeza de su bolso.

Sakura titubeo, Kero no parecía entender lo vergonzoso que era ver a Li…

Aun así, sin darse cuenta se encontró con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda tocando el timbre.

-Señorita Sakura que gusto verla otra vez – Wei le abrió la puerta sonriente – espere un momento le anunciare al joven Li que esta aquí…

Sakura asintió pasando a la sala.

-Gracias

-No puedo creer que ese mocoso este aquí – se enfurruño Kero.

-¡Buenos días señorita Kinomoto!

Una alegre voz inundo la sala y la que le había saludado era nada menos que la princesa. Aunque estaba vestida con ropas muy extrañas…

-Hola Sakura – saludo Kinomoto algo apenada.

-¿Sakura¿Qué haces aquí? – Li entro a la sala también seguido de Fye.

-Bueno yo…

-¡¡Mocoso!! – Kero salio hecho un rayo de la bolsa de Sakura y se dirigió a la princesa y la observo con los ojos totalmente abiertos ¡¡Realmente eran idénticas!!

-Ya no soy – Li miro al Guardián del Sello con enfado – ningún mocoso Kerberos…

Pero la bestia no parecía escucharle en ningún momento, revoloteaba alrededor de la princesa mirándola en todos los aspectos posibles.

-Mira, es como el que nos encontramos en aquel mundo… Mokona se hizo su amigo – declaro Fye y la princesa se dio cuenta de que era cierto, ya habían visto a aquel ser alado en algún otro mundo.

A su vez se pregunto si Shaoran o Kurogane habían tenido un poco de suerte buscando la pluma…

--

-Mokona siente las vibraciones muy lejos de aquí – la bola blanca que descansaba en los brazos de Shaoran hablo con soltura en aquel callejón donde no había tanta gente.

-Creo que será mejor regresar – gruño Kurogane

-Si.

Shaoran se sentía más que frustrado. A pesar de haber estado buscando toda la mañana, aun no se acercaban nada a la pluma por no mencionar lo agitada y grande que era aquella ciudad y aun no se encontraba en un perfecto humor. No había dicho nada sobre el desmayo de la princesa de la noche anterior pero no era algo que realmente le pusiera muy de buenas.

Caminaron hasta aproximarse a la casa del hombre Li Shaoran y unas cuadras antes de llegar, al cruzar la calle, un auto se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos impidiéndoles cruzar la calle. Kurogane resoplo enfadado. Y caminaron un poco para poder cruzar pero el coche se les interpuso una vez más y después de eso alguien bajo del auto, un hombre alto de gafas y el cabello de un tono negro azulado.

-¿Li? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Shaoran lo hizo también y Kurogane ni que decirlo

Los tres personajes se quedaron mirando sin saber que decir.


	6. La llegada de Eriol

**Cap. 6**

La princesa observaba toda aquella ropa maravillada.

Después de hablar un poco con Li, Sakura Kinomoto había logrado que dejara que ella llevara a la princesa a comprar un poco de ropa normal, después de todo no podía salir a la calle con aquel extraño vestido y solo tener una muda de ropa normal para ese mundo.

Sakura no comprendía porque tenía aquella necesidad de pasar tiempo con aquella princesa. Sentía como si la conociera desde hace muchísimo tiempo… y además era reconfortante pasar el tiempo con ella.

Le recordaba a la profesora Mizuki que tuvo en primaria. Cuando Sakura miraba a esa profesora súbitamente se sentía muy feliz, y eso mismo le ocurría con aquella princesa idéntica a ella.

Tan solo observarla se sentía tan feliz y sonreia…

-Cuéntame sobre el reino Clow – le pidió.

Sakura le sonrió y permaneció un poco pensativa en lo que caminaban.

-Era un reino muy lindo… las personas eran encantadoras y amables – le contó – vivía en un palacio muy hermoso y grande junto con mi hermano mayor Touya que era el rey y con el sacerdote que se llamaba Yukito

Sakura evito exclamar algo por aquella información.

Así como la princesa le contaba las cosas, aquel mundo parecía ser uno alterno al que ella vivía.

Un mundo totalmente alterno.

-Sabes yo también tengo un hermano mayor que se llama Touya y un amigo que se llama Yukito – le contó Sakura a la princesa.

_Yue…_

-¿En verdad?

-Si – le contesto sonriente Sakura a una asombrada princesa – Debe ser difícil no recordar todo verdad…

-No importa, esta bien… - le sonrió la princesa – después de todo hemos recolectado muchísimas plumas y Shaoran-Kun me ha ayudado siempre…

A Sakura no se le paso que ante la mención del joven las mejillas de la princesa habían subido un poco de color, apenas perceptible, pero ella lo sabia muy bien.

--

-¿Y la princesa? – ambos Shaoran miraron al hombre que se encontraba sentado en la sala junto con ellos.

-Salió con Sakura a comprar ropa – explico Li.

-Ya veo… la verdad es Li que… no entiendo nada de esto… - dijo el hombre pasándose las manos por el cabello negro azulado y pestañeando con perplejidad detrás de las gafas – Había escuchado que existían otros mundos pero no me imaginaba a que magnitud… incluso cuando yo era Clow… no recuerdo haber investigado mucho sobre el tema... es extraño.

¡Y vaya que lo era! Para Li Shaoran ninguna de las cosas que estaba pasando tenia algún sentido y eso era algo que le exasperaba, si algo no le gustaba en esta vida era no entender las cosas.

Aun así, alguna teoría se formulaba en su cabeza pero… no, no podía ser cierta… no era el tiempo adecuado ¿o si?...

El timbre sonó con claridad y Li se apresuro a abrir antes que Wei, seguro eran Sakura y la Princesa.

-Hola Shaoran

-Buenas tardes señor Li

Exactamente eran ellas.

-Tenemos visitas – murmuro con cierto enfado Li a la joven Kinomoto quien frunció el ceño.

Pero el ceño fruncido se convirtió pronto en una sonrisa de total alegría al ver quienes eran las visitas.

-¡¡Eriol!!

-Sakura por dios – exclamo el hombre levantándose del sofá para saludar a las recién llegadas – estas tan guapa

La joven Kinomoto se sonrojo ante tal cumplido, nada raro, lo que si resultaba un tanto alertador era la manera en que Li había visto aquello…

-¡¡Sakurita¿Cómo esta tu hermano¿Vive aquí? – una mujer despampanante que se encontraba alado de Eriol Hiragizawa saludo efusivamente a Sakura Kinomoto a quien le iba creciendo una gotita conforme las preguntas de la mujer resonaban en la sala - … ¿tiene novia? No me digas que se ha casado…

-Hola Nakuru… - sonrió Sakura apenada. Nakuru Akizuki era perfectamente conocida por ser atrevida con los hombres y era el perfecto disfraz de RubyMoon.

-Hola Spinel a Kero le dara gusto verte – Sakura le sonrió al gatito alado que revoloteaba alrededor de Mokona.

-Buenas tardes señorita Sakura – tan elegante como su amo le contesto Spinel a Sakura.

Eriol después de sonreírle a Kinomoto una vez más, entorno su mirada a la joven que había entrado junto con Sakura a la sala.

Abrió los ojos azules sorprendido por supuesto, esta de más mencionar que Eriol se sorprendía con muy pocas cosas pero aquello realmente era para asombrarse.

Era una joven alta, de unos 18 o 19 años de edad, de cabello corto como Sakura solía llevarlo cuando iban en primaria, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda profundo y cualquiera diría que era la gemela perdida de Kinomoto.

-Tu debes ser la princesa – le sonrió y la aludida asintió con la cabeza un tanto apenada – Un gusto poder conocerte al fin – añadió.

Si había algo más sorprendente que la belleza y la hermosa sonrisa de aquella jovencita era el extraño y fuerte poder que emanaba de ella, sin duda era un poder bastante sobrenatural.

-Muchas gracias – contesto la princesa con amabilidad

-Por cierto yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa… se puede decir que en este mundo soy la reencarnación del mago Clow – explicó Eriol esperando que la joven se sorprendiera pero en vez de eso le sonrió.

-La señorita Sakura ya me había explicado que probablemente me encontraría con este tipo de situaciones… - comentó – que es como si este mundo fuera algo alterno al mío

Eriol le sonrió a Kinomoto quien asintió.

-Perfecto… - Eriol le dedico una esplendida sonrisa a la princesa cosa que Shaoran no pasó por alto y puso una cara de cierto enfado exactamente igual a la de Li. Sin embargo ambas Sakuras estaban maravilladas con el joven ingles que no notaron aquello.

Después de las presentaciones de Nakuru y Spinel todos se sentaron en la sala una vez mas excepto Kurogane.

-Así que no encontraron la pluma…

-Mokona sintió las vibraciones más lejos que ayer – la bola blanca brincoteo al decir eso.

-¿No hay otra manera de saber donde podría estar la pluma? – cuestionó Li a su otro yo de otro mundo.

-Normalmente la princesa también puede sentir sus propias plumas pero no ha sentido nada – explicó Shaoran.

-Podríamos intentar algún hechizo… pero no estoy seguro de que podamos lograrlo a base de hechizos aunque seamos tu y yo Li… - Eriol miro pensativo a ningún punto en particular - ¿Cómo esta Yue, Sakura? Me gustaría charlar con el sobre esto…

-Esta noche vendrá a casa a cenar junto con mi hermano – respondió Sakura – si quieres puedes venir tu también a mi padre le encantara verte

-Yo también voy – aclaró Li con rapidez

-¿Quién es Yue? – pregunto con rudeza Kurogane.

-El protector de mis cartas de poder – contestó Sakura.

-¿Podríamos ir nosotros también? – pregunto Fye con suma amabilidad.

-No estoy segura que diría mi padre si ve a una joven idéntica a mi y un joven idéntico a Shaoran – comento Sakura bajito mientras una gota crecía en su cabeza.

-Buen punto…

-Bien… iremos nosotros y…

-Señorito tiene una llamada – interrumpió Wei con discreción sin embargo eso no evito que todos observaran a Li con curiosidad.

-Un momento – pidió y salio de la sala.

Eriol se puso a conversar con ambas Sakuras coincidiendo con lo que Li le había dicho: son idénticas, tanto en físico como en manera de ser. Variaban algunas cosas pero eran mínimas, sin embargo su carácter era igual, era perfecta y exactamente igual.

Fye también entro en la conversación y pronto congenio con el elegante ingles, ambos eran magos de modo que tenían bastante de que hablar.

Kurogane por su parte observaba a Shaoran quien no había despegado los ojos de la princesa y suspiro con desesperación. Aquel sentimiento que tenía hacia la joven princesa iba a terminar con su vida tarde que temprano.

Como fuera el también tenia cosas en que pensar. Su instinto le decía que no faltaban muchas plumas y en cuanto todo acabara, planeaba regresar a su lugar de origen.

El enfado que había permanecido hacia la princesa Tomoyo iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco y algo dentro de el pugnaba por verla…

--

-¿Mei Ling¿Qué sucede? – Li no tenía mucho tiempo para platicar con su prima… y a decir verdad no tenia ninguna gana de hablar con ella. Desde que Li había sufrido una ruptura amorosa (y hablando con sinceridad, la única relación que había tenido después de Sakura) de la cual no estaba dispuesto a ni siquiera pensar, su prima había estado haciéndole mimos esperando a que volvieran a estar comprometidos, sobretodo porque Shaoran como jefe del Clan Li tenia que estar casado máximo antes de los 25 y que eso le haría tomar una decisión rápida.

-El concilio del clan ha preguntado sobre tu regreso, están preocupados por una profecía de la cual tu madre no ha mencionado nada y todos comienzan a hablar – Mei Ling procuro no tartamudear. Pero lo que pasara en el Clan era la única excusa que tenia para poder llamarle.

-Estoy completamente conciente sobre la profecía Mei Ling – explico Shaoran tratando de conseguir la paciencia necesaria – y es por eso que no puedo regresar, estaré aquí por tiempo indefinido y la verdad es que todo esta bastante movido, mañana hablare con mi madre al respecto llamare si sucede algo ¿esta bien? Hasta pronto – sin más Shaoran corto la comunicación. Suspiro por que sabia que su prima no merecía aquello y que no era justo hablar de esa manera cuando ella solo se preocupaba por el.

Pero no se encontraba exactamente rascándose la panza…

Regreso a la sala dispuesto a irse con Hiragizawa y Sakura y encontró a Eriol platicando animadamente con ambas Sakuras y con el mago Fye.

Después de despedirse y otras cosas Eriol, Nakuru y Li partieron junto con Sakura.

--

-No tuvieron suerte… ¿Verdad? – preguntó la princesa a Kurogane y Shaoran.

-Mokona no sintió ninguna pluma… - afirmo Shaoran.

-Mañana buscare trabajo… - aseguró Sakura.

-No es necesario princesa… si gusta yo podría…

-Yo también quiero ayudar – le sonrió Sakura – no me importa para nada en serio

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza. La princesa estaba siendo simplemente ella y después de que Fye les preparara algo de cenar a ellos e incluso a Wei el mayordomo, cada quien se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al estar solos una vez mas, Shaoran se recostó en la cama y dedico la mayor parte de su tiempo a observar dormir a Sakura. Tan tranquila… tan serena…

--

-¡¡Ya llegue!! – anunció Sakura entrando al departamento donde vivía con su padre.

-¿En donde estabas monstruo¿Acaso no has visto la hora?

La voz de Touya Kinomoto se escuchaba un poco enfadada pero sin duda se sentía mejor al saber que su hermana estaba en casa… aunque claro, eso no lo iba a demostrar nunca.

-Que bueno que hayas llegado hija… veo que traes compañía…

Fujitaka Kinomoto se asomo desde la cocina para ver a su hija. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, aun se veía bastante joven y lo único que podía indicar su edad eran las líneas plateadas que se entrelazaban con cabellos castaños y algunas leves arrugas en la frente.

-Si… Eriol Hiragizawa y Li Shaoran – le sonrió Sakura – no se si te acuerdes de ellos, iban conmigo en… la primaria… de… Tomoeda.

Apenas había dicho los nombres de sus acompañantes cuando su hermano se asomo también de la cocina mirando peligrosamente a Li.

Esta era otra cosa que al parecer no había cambiado, Touya seguía sintiendo cierta aberración por el apuesto joven chino.

-¿Qué hace el aquí? – gruño. Mientras una enorme gota aparecía en la cabeza de Sakura, Li y Touya ya se lanzaban unas miradas asesinas bajo la divertida mirada de Eriol.

-Esta de visita y nos hemos encontrado así que los invite a cenar – dijo Sakura con nerviosismo.

-¡¡Sakura!!

Una alegre voz salió de la cocina inundando el lugar. Yukito Tsukishiro salió de la cocina.

-¡Yukito! – se alegro Sakura y saludo al apuesto hombre. Yukito seguía siendo exactamente el mismo solo que con algunos rasgos de un hombre mayor y no del joven de preparatoria que Sakura recordaba con ternura, sin embargo este no dejaba de ser tan simpático y amable como siempre.

-Li, Eriol, me alegra verlos de nuevo – les sonrió.

-Igualmente – contestaron ambos jóvenes con gentileza.

Para cuando se sentaron a cenar, Touya no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas al pobre de Li quien se las respondía de igual manera. Yukito por su parte negaba con la cabeza y reía.

A pesar de que Li se esmeraba en lanzarle una mirada de perfecto odio a Touya, Sakura no dejaba de distraerlo y se le quedaba viendo por mucho rato cosa que a Touya no le hacia ninguna gracia.

Ninguna.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, y para Touya su hermana seguía siendo lo mas valioso para el y no dejaría que un mocoso (aunque Li ya no tenia nada de mocoso) se la arrebatara de alguna manera


End file.
